1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to awnings and, more particularly, to awnings that are supported by trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelters carried and supported by motor vehicles are well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to shelters carried by motor vehicles, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,263,925, 4,284,303, 4,519,409, 5,340,188, and 5,660,425. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,263,925, 4,284,303, and 5,340,188 discloses a respective cover or enclosure for a bed of a pickup truck. With each of these covers, only the respective truck bed is covered. However, in certain circumstances, such as when a person is seated adjacent to a pickup truck, it would be desirable if a truck mounted protective cover could be adjusted to protect a person seated or standing adjacent to a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,409 discloses a protective cover that is mounted on the bumper of a motor vehicle and protects an area adjacent to and behind the motor vehicle. As a result, areas adjacent to and behind the protective cover are protected from rain and sunshine. However, areas adjacent to and to the sides of the motor vehicle are not protected. In this respect, it would be desirable if a motor-vehicle-mounted protective cover were provided that protects areas adjacent to and to the sides of the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,425 discloses a shelter that is partially supported by a pickup truck and partially supported by the ground behind the pickup truck If the ground is muddy or uneven, the shelter may not be oriented properly on muddy or uneven ground. In this respect, it would be desirable if a truck mounted awning apparatus were entirely supported by the truck without being partially supported by the ground.
Still other features would be desirable in a truck mounted awning apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if the orientation of the awning were easily changeable and selectable. More specifically, it would be desirable if a truck mounted awning apparatus were provided that can easily be reoriented from protecting areas to the sides of a truck to protecting areas on the truck bed and vice versa.
With respect to the easily changed orientation of the awning, it would be desirable if a selected orientation can easily be locked into place. Furthermore, in this respect, it would be desirable if a selected orientation locking device can easily be unlocked and relocked to accommodate a change in orientation of the awning.
Moreover, it would be desirable if a truck mounted awning apparatus were provided that permits a wide range of selectable awning orientations that can be easily locked and unlocked for changing orientations.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use protective covers supported by motor vehicles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a truck mounted awning apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) can be adjusted to protect a person seated or standing adjacent to a pickup truck; (2) protects areas adjacent to and to the sides of a motor vehicle; (3) is entirely supported by the truck without being partially supported by the ground; (4) can easily be reoriented from protecting areas to the sides of a truck to protecting areas on the truck bed and vice versa; (5) a selected awning orientation can easily be locked into place; (6) provides a selected orientation locking device that can easily be unlocked and relocked to accommodate a change in orientation of the awning; and (7) permits a wide range of selectable awning orientations that can be easily locked and unlocked for changing orientations.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique truck mounted awning apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.